1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to writing boards, and particularly to an electrical writing board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical writing boards generally include a writing board, a computer, and a projector. The writing board senses a touch position and transmits the touch position to the computer. The computer generates a handwriting according to the touch positions via writing software, and controls the projector to project an image including the handwriting on the writing board. However, the writing board connects to the computer and the projector, the structure of the electrical writing board is complex, which increases cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical writing board to overcome the limitations described.